


Retribution

by Aviss



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier didn't know what he was getting into when he joined the Prosecutor's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

"There is a meeting in 10 minutes at the Conference Room 3."

Klavier looked up from the file he was reading to see his new secretary--Trudy, Judi or something like that--standing next to his office door, her expression as professional and bland as if being next to famous and handsome men was an every day occurrence to her.

It probably was, all things considered.

"Thanks Trudy," he said dismissing her with a wave of his elegantly manicured hand.

"It's Lindsay," she muttered under her breath shooting him an annoyed look before going back to her desk.

Klavier shrugged unapologetically, even if the gesture would go unnoticed by the girl. It didn't matter, really, whether her name was Trudy, Judi or Laura, she was just the secretary. They were all interchangeable. The people who mattered he made sure to remember their names. And they would all be inside that Conference Room.

He busied himself for the next eight minutes imagining their reaction to him--it wouldn't do to arrive too early and appear too eager. It was true that all of them were impressive as Prosecutors, some of them were even considered to be genius. Edgeworth for instance, Chief Prosecutor at his young age. And Franziska von Karma, a fearsome enemy for someone so young and pretty. Even Godot--or Diego Armando as he was called when he was a prodigy Defence Attorney--had a reputation that preceded him. None of them, however, were famous out of the courthouse like Klavier war. And also, none of them had been able to beat that Phoenix Wright.

Klavier smiled self-satisfied before standing up and walking to the door, closing and locking it after he left his office.

He checked is watch again, eleven minutes since Judy told him about the meeting. He was right on time.

Or he would have if there the Prosecutor's office wasn't so stuck up as it apparently was. The meeting had started without him, Edgeworth not having the class to wait for the star even for a minute.

Klavier held his chin up as everyone around the table turned to look at him.

"Mister Gavin, so good of you to join us for your introductory meeting," Edgeworth said with a tight smile. Klavier nodded, not giving him the satisfaction of apologizing for his lateness, and took the only sit empty at the table next to that old guy Payne. "Everyone, this is Klavier Gavin and will be joining us here at the office from today onwards."

Klavier smiled his best winning smile and nodded in turn while Edgeworth introduced the rest of the team for his benefit. Two of the youngest girls seemed to be properly impressed by him, returning his smile with a beaming grin. Obviously fans. Franziska von Karma was also smiling, though it had an edge on it Klavier wasn't able to identify. Godot nodded curtly and then devoted all his attention to the steaming mug in his hand.

"I heard of your achievement," Payne said with a wry smile, and Klavier felt good being respected by the old man. He had never been much of a threat, the so-called Rookie Killer, but it was old timers like him who knew most about the office, so it was good to know he was impressed by Klavier.

It was certainly useful.

"It wasn't only my achievement," Klavier said confidently, "it was about time that phoney attorney revealed his true face."

Edgeworth shot him an unreadable look, one that made Klavier think about the rumours of him and Wright being friends. "Now that the social etiquette is over with," Edgeworth said drawing everyone's attention back to him, "we need to assign the new cases that came in this week."

Klavier felt the stirring of interest for the first time. What case would he prosecute? Some heinous crime that would convict a murderer and enhance his reputation? Some difficult scandal? The awaited retrial of Mask De Masque?

"First order of the day is the Smith twins' murder," Edgeworth continued while he grabbed a folder from a stack next to him. "They were found yesterday drowned at the public swimming pool. We already have a suspect in custody and we will start the interrogation as soon as this meeting is over."

He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Klavier, a slight smirk grazing his face. Klavier knew about the case and wanted to be the one to take it. His brother Kristoph was going to be the Attorney, he had learned this same morning. It would be the perfect case for them.

"It was requested that I handle this one personally," Edgeworth said, not surprisingly at all. The higher ups would want to have their most prominent man at the reins; they still didn't know their most prominent man wasn't Edgeworth. "However, due to unforeseen circumstances I will need to delegate." Again that look at Klavier. Was he going to do what Klavier though he was? His lips curving involuntarily, Klavier felt a frisson of pleasure. Maybe Edgeworth wasn't that bad--the thing about Wright had been a rumour only after all. "Franziska, I want you on this one."

Maybe he was.

"Next is the DeLite case," Edgeworth said grabbing the next file.

"I'll take that one," Godot cut in without even looking up. "And the next one as well."

"Don't lose again, Godot," Franziska said with a smirk while Edgeworth opened the next folder to check the contents before passing it to Godot.

"I'll check my own case if I were you, filly, you might be in over your head. Give me a shout if you need help."

They glared at each other under the amused stares of the rest of the team. Edgeworth rolled if eyes. "If the side show has had enough…" he said looking at them pointedly, but he looked amused as well.

"I want to request the Trillium case," Payne said suddenly before Edgeworth could continue.

"A rookie?" Edgeworth enquired.

"Yes, fresh out of school."

Edgeworth picked the appropriate folder and handed it to Payne, who looked thoroughly satisfied. Gavin rolled his eyes, this was utterly boring. No one was paying any attention to him; everyone waiting for their turn to get a case, hanging onto Edgeworth's every word. The senior members dared to ask for it, but the youngest ones kept silent till Edgeworth called their names. Gavin could see that if he didn't say anything all the good cases would be gone before he got his chance.

"Next is the rape and murder of Jane Doe," Edgeworth said when only three folders remained on the table. Klavier perked up, this was his chance. "We don't have a suspect, so I need someone who can investigate to help the Police Department. That person will also carry on with the trial should we find our man."

"I volunteer for that one," Klavier said drawing everyone's attention to him.

Edgeworth arched and eyebrow and passed the folder to Franziska, his eyes never leaving Klavier. "You take this one, Franziska and help Gumshoe. I want results and I know you can control him."

Klavier frowned. Had that been done in purpose? No, it wasn't possible. There was no reason his new boss wanted to slight him on the first day. It was a good explanation if Franziska was used to work with the Detective in the case.

"And we have the blackmail and murder appeal coming next; I want this to be prepared," Klavier looked at Edgeworth, who was busy looking at the files.

"I can--"

"Payne, it's yours. Another rookie."

Payne smiled gratefully and put the new folder next to the other one.

"The last case will be for Klavier, since I haven't assigned any yet." Edgeworth passed the last folder to Klavier without even looking at it, a smirk on his face all the time.

Klavier's frown deepened and he looked around seeing similar expression on the rest of the Team members. Something was not right; he was missing some vital piece of the puzzle.

It hit him then. Edgeworth had also not taken any case for himself.

"And now, as you all know," Edgeworth said calling everyone's attention back to himself before Klavier could even open the folder to see what his case was. "I need to take a few days off. Something very precious to me is missing and I need to retrieve it. Franziska will be in charge of the Office while I'm away, please defer to her as if she was me."

"Or fear my whip," she added. Everyone winced.

"Also, welcome our new addition as you know I would." This last was delivered with so much sarcasm Klavier felt it almost dripping on his skin. Everyone smirked.

And with one last triumphant look at Klavier he left the room.

Klavier put his head on his hands, wondering what he had done to deserve such parting remarks and taking a deep breath he steeled his resolve. He would show them. He had been given a case after all; he would prove to them he was the better lawyer of the lot.

"So he's going to find Wright," Godot said in the silence that followed.

Klavier wanted to look up and see if they were taking the piss, but his eyes were rooted on the first page of his dossier.

Accused: Morbius Leer.  
Crime: Stealing Underwear.

_That bastard! _

"Yes, he's not too happy with his boyfriend fleeing like that," Franziska added with dry humour.

_That cheating conniving bastard! _

"Well, things are not as interesting without him around," Payne said "even if I still have rookies to amuse me."

_That uptight abusive boss! _

"Yeah, but the office is not the same without Wright hanging around and annoying Edgeworth."

_That fucking queer! _

"I heard the false evidence he used was manipulated before it reached him," one of the girls--the one's he thought were his fans--was whispering in a corner.

_Him and Wright! Both deserved to rot in hell! _

"And it was Gavin's brother who did it," the other agreed.

He looked up at that, his eyes narrowing to slits while he planed all kind of revenges on Edgeworth.

_It wasn't fair! _

"And if he can convince Wright," Franziska said looking straight at him, he cat-who-ate-the-canary expression making Klavier's blood boil. "We'll have another new addition at the office."

Defeated, Klavier closed his eyes and heard the guys on _his Team_ leave the room chattering happily and laughing. Obviously at his expense.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to join the Prosecutors Office.

And maybe he needed to have a chat with his brother about the consequence of his actions.

What was sure was he was screwed.

Klavier grabbed the folder and walked out of the room.

At least he still had his music.

…


End file.
